


Bad Dreamer

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sebastian in dresses, Underwear Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: Chris相信自己是一个预言家，Sebastian却从不相信预言。





	1. Chapter 1

01

Chris相信自己是一个预言家。

他相信童话，相信魔法，因此也同样相信昨晚梦见Sebastian被咖啡烫伤了手背，那么也许下一秒，这可怕的情景就会在他的眼前重现。

“Chris你怎么了？”

Sebastian正和Chris手捧热咖啡坐在片场休息，但身旁的大个子男人看起来很不安，他的浅色眉毛在额骨下凹处拧成一个结，制服包裹的紧实大腿在椅子上不停地扭着。

“我身上有哪里不对劲吗？”状况持续了五分钟，Sebastian被Chris的视线弄得紧张起来。他不知道为什么Chris总往自己这儿瞧，眼神一会儿落在他的袖子上，一会儿又匆忙移开，活像一个在大人面前欲言又止的扭捏男孩。他甚至攥起了手指，几次抬起他那长得过分的睫毛，最终却什么也没说。

“嘿伙计，放松一点。”Sebastian轻拍他的肩膀，认定是不久前拍了许多遍都没过的一组动作戏让他焦虑了——虽然Chris通常不会为负面情绪所困扰，但此时此刻他想不出别的原因。

Sebastian的手在Chris宽阔的背上象征性地来回抚了两次，但对方反倒更加不自在了。他把下唇抿进齿缝间，眼皮抬起来一点，犹豫地问道，“你的咖啡……还喝吗？”

“抱歉？”Sebastian对上他的蓝眼睛，“我的咖啡？”

“是的，咖啡。”Chris将目光锁定在冒着热气的杯子上方深吸一口气，像是终于下定决定一般严肃地命令道，“把咖啡给我。”

“噢！好、好的…”Sebastian被他吓懵了，表情滑稽地定格在了眉毛挑起的一瞬间。

今天的Chris很奇怪。

Sebastian一边递咖啡一边总结道。

看看他，一米八几的大高个子，全身分布着再完美不过的肌肉，看起来如此成熟而健壮，接过杯子时小心翼翼的样子却像是捧着一枚定时炸弹。

“这是个恶作剧吗？”

当Chris如释重负地放松了肩膀之后，Sebastian看着地上距离他们足足一米远的咖啡杯，忍不住笑了起来。

“…不是！当然不是！”Chris大声地否认，两条浅金色眉毛夸张地在额间上下跳动，“怎么说呢…这只是一个、一个…”

“一个什么？”

“好吧。 **这就是一个恶作剧。** ”

“噢Chris…”Sebastian望着他摇摇头，垂下眼睑掩饰掉一闪而过的失落，而Chris转过脸，心虚地揉乱了本就到处支棱起来的短发。

——世界上能让Chris手足无措的事情实在不多，而Sebastian恰好是其中排位最靠前的一项。Chris相信他能够做到一切最需要胆量的事，但这条信念在Sebastian身上不起作用。

要是Sebastian再问起来他该怎么解释？

总不能说自己昨晚梦见他打翻了咖啡，所以才这么做。毕竟重点不在于咖啡，不在于咖啡被打翻，更不在于打翻的咖啡烫伤了Sebastian的手，而在于Chris梦见了Sebastian。

他梦见了这个世界上最甜的小孩。他笑起来时嘴角像沾了牛奶味的巧克力屑或者三倍甜度的蜜糖，让他看上去那样得诱人，总令人想要凑上前去尝一尝他究竟是什么味道。他撇嘴的样子很可爱，被记者的问题难住的样子很可爱。短发的样子可爱，长发的样子也可爱。Chris一见到Sebastian就想把他拉进怀里狠狠地吸一口，或是更进一步，亲亲他那总是那么漂亮的嘴唇，然后把手指伸入他柔软的发间，另一只手则环住他的窄腰，在时机恰当的时候贴着他的耳蜗说，这段时间我总是梦到你，所以我猜…我喜欢你。

但这是个秘密。

如果告诉Sebastian真相就意味着说出Dream这个意义非凡的单词，那么Chris宁愿Sebastian可以一直误会下去。

 

 

02

Sebastian不相信预言，也不相信童话。

他坚信只有凭借自己的努力才可以在现实生活中取得回报，而不是愚蠢地相信什么梦的昭示。

因此他认为昨晚梦见Chris在片场抢走自己的零食，而今天他也确实抢走了自己的咖啡——这绝对是一个巧合，纯粹的巧合。

但Sebastian不能否认的是，这个梦就像他所做过的每一个美梦那样，带给了他十二分的愉悦。在这位罗马尼亚甜心的世界观里，如果一个人会抢走你的零食，并且这个人从未说过讨厌你，那么他很可能是在表达对你的喜爱。

有那么一瞬间Sebastian被自己得出的结论惊呆了，然后才反应过来自己的潜意识早已经沉浸在了这推论所带来的欢喜中。他神情恍惚地下了床，先是在穿衣服的时候扣错了三粒纽扣，又差点穿着拖鞋出了门。

一直以来他以为Chris只拿他当同事，最多称他为好友。可Chris的好友实在是太多了，Anthony是他的好友，Scarlett是他的好友，另外几个Chris也是他的好友，而Sebastian只是他们中最沉默寡言、最不起眼的那一个。

他们在聊天时谈论自己的家人，偶然共进晚餐，也曾在同一个屋檐下避过雨。也许Chris对他真的有那么万分之一的不同吧，但Sebastian不能奢求更多了，即使他一靠近Chris就无法抑制自己喜欢的心情。

八点一刻，简单地吃过早饭后，Sebastian步行到了片场。

一路上他不断地回想起那个美梦，回想Chris靠近时传来的温度，回想他说话时纤长的睫毛在碎光下一扇一扇。十多分钟后，他远远地望见了Chris，于是埋藏在心中的妄想通通插上翅膀飞了出来。

今天的Chris竟然和他梦境中一样，穿着牛仔裤和深蓝色汗衫，表情生动，开朗的笑容让人联想到麦田。

“嘿，Sebastian！快到这儿来！”

Sebastian也热情地冲他招手，同时第无数次警告自己，不管有多么渴望，他的梦都不可能成为现实。

 

 

03

Chris不是第一次梦见Sebastian。

他第一次梦见Sebastian是在不久前的拍摄期间，那时他和Sebastian趁着午休趴在桌子上小憩。

天气很热。换做平常Chris恨不得脱掉衣服把自己塞进冰箱里，最好是再来一打混着冰块的凉水一口气喝完，但摄影棚没有冰箱和凉水，他只能穿着美国队长密不透风的制服，喝常温的白开。

Chris把额头枕在了手背上，感到细密的汗珠正顺着下颌滑进衣领，把黏糊糊的布料一点点浸透。他很疲惫，轻度脱水使他的脑袋一阵阵发晕，活动手臂时关节会嘎吱作响。

不过值得庆幸的是，一旁的Sebastian也没比他好到哪里去。他的长发几乎全被汗湿了，一撮一撮蔫蔫地耷拉在额前。由于高强度的拍摄，他和Chris一样疲惫，用手掌勉强撑住了不断摇晃的下巴，眼睛一开始望着远方却又很快合上。

他们同时睡着了。

Chris睡得不太安稳。先是梦见自己从高处摔下来弄断了腿，然后又梦见自己被蒙面人追杀。梦中的场景总是替换得很快，他拖着步子绕过一个拐角，猛地发现自己回到了熟悉的地方。这里无疑是今天的拍摄场地，整片的绿幕挂满了墙壁，工作人员三三两两地聚在各处聊天，而Sebastian正和Anthony坐在一起不知道在谈论着些什么，两人都笑得很开心。

Chris长长地舒了一口气，朝他们走过去。

“你上哪儿去了？”Anthony在Chris坐下后扬起眉毛指了指Sebastian的方向，“这家伙刚刚讲了一个超厉害的笑话，我肚子都笑疼了哈哈哈…真替你感到可惜，老兄。”

“哇哦，为什么可惜？难不成这个笑话只能讲一次吗？”Chris看向Sebastian。

“是的，只能讲一次。”Sebastian调皮地对他眨眨眼，和Anthony对视后两人又默契地大笑起来。

Chris不高兴了。“噢我知道了，你们在这里取笑我对不对？接盾接了几百次都脱手还是下楼梯滑了一跤摔的屁股开花？我就知道这些会被你们记一辈子…”

“没有，队长，我们绝对没有！”Anthony笑得后槽牙都露出来却还想着为自己辩驳，但这只是让Chris更加确定两人刚才在拿自己寻开心。他摆出一副受委屈的表情，搬起椅子往Sebastian那儿挪了挪，“你们欺负我。”

Sebastian立刻止了笑，手肘捅了Anthony一下，“是他先开始的，怪他。”

“哦拜托——”Anthony拉长声音怪叫，“我的乖宝宝、我性感的海鲈鱼先生…你怎么这么快就和Chris坦白了，明明我才是你的盟友。”

“他是你的盟友？”Chris盯住Sebastian。

“不，我不是。”Sebastian紧张地舔舔嘴唇，“我一直站在你这一边Chris，我发誓。”

“什么！？”Anthony叫的声音都变了调，惹周围好几个人扭头看过来，“你是Chris亲手喂大的吗？为什么要这么听他的？”他话音刚落，Sebastian和Chris却一同诡异地红了脸。

Sebastian假装咳嗽着移开视线，Chris也做了同样的事。

假如梦境在这里停止了的话，Chris还能为自己稍作辩解——他不止梦见了Sebastian，还梦见了Anthony，所以这梦根本没什么。

但事实是下一秒，场景又换了。

他和Sebastian两个人面对面坐着。没有别人，只有他，和Sebastian，两个人。

上帝。圣母玛利亚。

Chris不知道他该说什么。

Sebastian看上去是那样得好。他的柔软棕发乖巧地别在耳后，穿着全套冬兵的制服却把双手放在合拢的膝盖上，一副准备好被老师点名的模样。还有他的眼睛，没错，他漂亮的绿眼睛正专注地看着自己，仿佛世界上除了他就没有别的事物值得看了。

现在梦中的Chris也意识到自己在做梦了。因为现实中的Sebastian从不肯这么长时间地看他，除了在戏里。

这一度令Chris很苦恼。

为什么Sebastian一看见他就恨不得马上移开目光？

为了找寻原因他试着主动找Sebastian聊天。他们进展得很顺利，从最初的抱怨天气、工作到后来分享家庭趣事，每一次Chris都觉得自己离Sebastian更近了一些，但Sebastian依旧不把目光过长地留给他。他通常低着头听Chris在耳边滔滔不绝，修长的手指环握住咖啡杯，在适当地时候抬起眼笑一笑，用软乎乎的嗓音回应一句“哇哦，这太棒了…然后呢？”

如果换作别人用这句话回应他，Chris绝对要认定那人只是在敷衍，而并没有真正觉得他的故事很棒。可Sebastian每次说这句话时都能让Chris感到他是真心的。他微笑着，眼尾的纹路让Chris恍惚，他飞快地看进Chris的眼睛又飞快地低头，手指蜷起来在杯壁一下下抠着——

于是Chris只能包容Sebastian的羞赧，并努力策划下一次尝试。

但他也记得保持距离。

Sebastian只拿他当同事，最多算得上好友。他不能奢求更多了。

不过在梦中他或许能够稍微越一下界。

Chris在胸前划十字。上帝保佑，只是绿豆大的一点，这就足够了。

他鼓起勇气将身子越过桌面，凑近Sebastian红润的嘴唇。

幸运的是Sebastian没有闪躲，他默许了Chris的行为，甚至在嘴唇互相贴合的一瞬间就放开了自己温暖的口腔以便Chris入侵。

他们动情地吻着，唇舌胶着，在狭小的空间里弄出啧啧的色圌情声响。Chris很快就硬了，欲望在胸膛里叫嚣着，随时都可能冲出来把怀里动情哼叫的人拆吃入腹。

Sebastian是天使。Chris揉着对方后颈迷迷糊糊地想道，却在睁眼的那一刻被自己肿胀的裤裆吓的五官皱成一团。

老天，他还穿着制服。

美国队长可不会这么随随便便勃起。

 

 

04

Sebastian厌恶这样龌龊的自己。

这算什么？想象着同事的脸躲在酒店房间的洗手间里自慰？

要是Chris知道了绝对会把自己当怪物看的。

Sebastian一边这么想着，一边却无法停止手上的动作。丰沛的液体早已漏出指缝涂满手掌，眼角也沁出些泪水来了。他看着镜子里的自己，满面潮红，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，发丝凌乱不堪，领带松垮地挂在脖子上。他甚至没等到整个胸脯从衬衫中脱离，就迫不及待地把另一只手的食指塞入了身后。

他想的东西很简单，只不过是Chris接过他咖啡时蹭了他的指尖。

但渐渐的，脑袋中的画面变得混乱，有时是他经历过的现实，有时又是昨晚的梦境。Chris坐在触手可及的身旁望着他，温柔地对他笑，距离他那样近，近到他稍微倾斜身子，就能含住Chris性感而饱满的下唇。

Sebastian忍不住呜咽，还未找到急切吞吐的肉道里隐秘的那一点，就痉挛着射在洗手池边缘。

“Chris……”

他趁着余韵塞入两根手指加快速度抽插，几滴泪水顺着面颊滑落。眩晕感将他严严实实地包裹，他紧闭双眼，以往那些过于不堪的梦却还在视野里不断闪动。

——Sebastian希望Chris对他做所有事，却也清楚地明白，这些事或许只能永远存在于夜晚的虚幻梦境。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

05

Chris昨晚又做了噩梦，并且这个噩梦又是关于Sebastian的。他以上帝的名义发誓他一点害Sebastian的心思都没有，总是梦见他出事故只能是因为自己实在是太关心他了。

“你今天怎么好像又不在状态呀？…”

走神的Chris被突然凑近的Sebastian吓了一大跳，目光赶紧从远处的爆破装置收回来。“噢，没什么…只是晚上睡得不太够。”Chris将手掌遮在额前眯起眼睛，试着转移话题，“而且今天的太阳也太猛了点，你说是吧？”

Sebastian一边点头一边甩了甩手里的面罩，“是啊，真该死。我制服里面已经湿透了。”他说完扒拉了一下紧紧贴覆着脖子的衣领，立刻有汗水顺着指尖滑下来。

Chris见状不由地胸口一阵发热，“我也是，衣服差不多能拧出水来了。”

说实在的，除去能见到Sebastian被汗浸透的性感样子，Chris对这炎热的鬼天气有着说不出的怨恨——就算每半小时喝一瓶水，每十五分钟吃一根能量棒，也让人觉得根本无法补充随汗水流失掉的水和盐分。

Chris觉得自己的状况糟透了，金发湿到滴水，双颊也晒得通红，而一旁的Sebastian更是扛着大狙跳上跳下了将近两个小时，气都有点喘不上来。

“那边好像又要弄一次爆炸了。”烈日下，Sebastian趁着造型师走远，撩起垂在两侧的头发使劲往脸上扇风，“你刚才是在往那儿看吗？”

“没错。”

“哇哦，我也觉得爆破酷极了，真想走近一点瞧瞧。”

“不行！”Chris听罢惊慌地抓住Sebastian的手臂。他可不是因为对爆炸感兴趣才要一直注意那边的。“你不能过去。”

“为什么？”Sebastian露出了被抢咖啡时的疑惑表情，眉毛撇成八字，“我们不用走太近，只要能看清就好了…”

“绝对不行！”

Chris回想起昨晚那个可怕的梦境，梦里Sebastian被爆炸带起的尖锐碎片划伤了鼻梁，汩汩涌出的鲜血怎么止也止不住。“我们站在这边看就好了，那里很危险。”他板起脸说道。

“拜托，我又不是小孩子了——”

“总之就是不行。”

 

 

06

“你感觉好些了吗？”医生扶着Sebastian在酒店的床上躺下，在此之前还贴心地替他拍软了枕头，“今晚先好好睡一觉，明天我再来复诊，好吗？”

Sebastian微笑着朝医生点头，虽然头部轻微的眩晕感没有完全消除，但他不希望别人为自己担心，“我已经好多了，谢谢你。”

“没什么，这是我该做的。”黑发的高个医生将床头灯拧暗，再三确认空调的温度不会太低，才阴沉着脸走出房间。“Chris Evans是吧？你过来一下。”

被点名的人乖乖走上前，一副做错了事的模样。“他，我是说Sebastian，他…怎么样了？”

Chris的手心已经捂出了汗——Sebastian出事之后他连衣服都没来得及换下就抱着晕过去的人一路跑回酒店，此时走廊内呼呼直吹的冷气也丝毫没能让他的心静下来。见医生迟迟不答话，他的额头上又冒出了几滴豆大的汗珠，“他还没醒过来是吗？今晚我可以过来照顾他！我发誓我不会再做什么蠢事了！”

“Sebastian很好。”医生挥手打断了Chris的话，塞给他一罐药，“记得一个小时后把他叫醒让他吃一片这个，之后就没什么大问题了。”

“谢谢…”Chris松了一口大气。

“只是劳累过度，我会让导演给他放几天假。”医生在临走前拍拍Chris的肩膀，语重心长道，“刚才Sebastian对我说在剧组里他最信任的人就是你，可你却害他受了伤。”

“我真的非常抱歉…”

“所以我希望这次，你能好好照顾他。”

医生走后，Chris深呼吸了好几次才敢踏入房间。

Sebastian像是一直在尝试听清门外两人的谈话，在Chris进来时还保持着探出半个身子的姿势。“嘿！…晚上好。”见到Chris后他尴尬地将后背靠在床头坐直，生怕对方看出些什么。

好在Chris没发觉他的慌张，只是慢吞吞地在床边坐下，“我很抱歉。”

从这个角度Sebastian正好能看见他将嘴巴抿成了一条直线，光线打在他侧脸所留下的阴影让人想到线条利落的石膏雕塑。“你今天道歉得太多了Chris…这都是我的错，我应该好好听你的话，不然也不会晕倒。”

“不，一切都是因为我，是我反应过度了。”Chris叹气，转过脸和Sebastian对视。

Sebastian伸手揉了揉头发，脸颊突地一红，“我知道你是想保护我。”

“可你不是小孩子了，不需要我这样的保护。我很糟糕。”

Sebastian想要安慰Chris，他从没见过Chris对任何人露出这幅表情。在他眼中，Chris总是那么乐观开朗，就算遇到了麻烦事也总能大笑着让所有人打起精神来。Sebastian不熟悉眼前的这个他。他看起来是那样得无助，就好比碰上了什么无解的难题。

“你这么做没有错，换做Anthony或是其他人的话，他们也照样会扑过来救我。”Sebastian捏捏Chris的手臂，又挑起一个笑容，“你这样自责反而会让我觉得不好受了。”

“真的吗？对不起…”

他的话在Chris身上起了反作用，只见他把头低下去，手指绞在一起，神情更加愧疚了。

Sebastian一时间再想不出什么安慰的话，便沉默地把自己塞回被子里，只留出一对眼睛在外头，小心翼翼地打量着坐在床边的人。

他其实听到了Chris在门外朝医生大喊他晚上来照顾自己。他本来想对Chris说声谢谢，但只要一想到Chris整晚都会坐在自己身边，耳朵就没有来由地发热。他很早以前就发觉了，Chris在看向自己时眼神中会带着一种保护欲，就好像他在对方眼中只是一只柔弱的猫咪，需要主人时时刻刻跟在身后以防他走丢了，或是被体型大一点的动物叼走。

也许是Sebastian看错了，也许是他内心的那份隐晦爱意在偷偷作怪，但Sebastian喜欢Chris用那种眼神看他，那里头还包含了些许占有的意味，会让他的心头发痒发麻。

今天下午，当Sebastian一边保证着不会有事，一边朝爆炸处走的时候，Chris就是这样望着他的。他紧跟在Sebastian身后，手臂小幅度地摩擦他的紧身制服，似乎稍微离远了半分就会令他感到不安。

他们走到距离爆炸点十五米的地方，正好听见技术人员拿着对讲机开始倒数。按钮按下的那一刻，气浪席卷着灼热的温度朝他们翻涌过来，Sebastian看见一辆车子被炸得粉碎，下一秒却被Chris狠狠地扑倒在了地上。

Chris的力道太大了，Sebastian的后脑勺猛地砸在水泥地上，立刻失去了意识。再醒来时，他就在酒店的走廊里头了。

他花了三秒才意识到自己正被Chris以公主抱的姿势揽在怀里。Chris跑得很急，呼哧呼哧地大口喘气，让Sebastian的脸庞颠簸着一下一下砸在他结实的胸上。

Sebastian红了脸，赶紧合上眼睛装作没醒的样子，直到被另一个人扶着坐到床上，才再次睁眼。

此刻，Chris还穿着拍摄时脏兮兮的夹克，脸上的灰尘倒是早就被汗水淋洗干净了。Sebastian从被子里抽出一只手推推他，“你先在这儿洗个澡吧，我的柜子里还有一套浴衣。”

Chris朝他笑了笑，蓝眼珠里流露出疲惫，“我还是回房间吧。”他把Sebastian的手塞回去，掖好被角，“在这里洗会打扰到你休息。”

“那好吧…”Sebastian用下巴指指床头柜，埋在枕头里的耳朵又悄悄地发了热。“走之前记得拿好我的房卡。”

 

 

07

Chris回到房间时是晚上的七点五十分。

他饿极了，也累极了，想不出应该先洗个热水澡消除浑身的酸痛，还是先把空荡荡的肚子给填满。他在窗前兜了几圈，想起Sebastian同样没吃晚饭，便打电话让人送一碗燕麦粥和牛排套餐到房间里来。

 从浴室出来之后，送餐的服务员正好按响了门铃，Chris从他手里接过餐盘，快速解决了晚饭后，将头发吹成半干，拿出一套休闲服换上，然后揣着房卡回到了Sebastian的门前。

Sebastian此时应该已经睡下，Chris把卡贴到感应处，轻轻推开房门。里面的灯光十分昏暗，和离开时一样，Chris只能勉强看清Sebastian睡在被窝里的轮廓。他踮着步子走上前把餐盘放下，心想等燕麦粥不那么热了，再把Sebastian叫醒。

Sebastian的脸色比下午好了很多，但天知道Chris今天受了多大的惊吓。

——他在爆炸时扑倒Sebastian纯粹是出于本能，他害怕他受伤，害怕在接收了预言之后也没能阻止厄运的降临。他以为自己做得很好，可Sebastian还是受伤了，而这一切都是他的错。

Chris看不出被撞到轻微脑震荡有哪里会比鼻梁被划伤更好一些，要是Sebastian因此留下了治不好的后遗症，那么Chris永远都无法原谅自己。

他的心中充满了愧疚和不安。Sebastian越是安慰他，越是告诉他自己没事，他就越不安，甚至觉得如果不做那些该死的梦，Sebastian就一定会好好的。

Chris将手掌贴到他额上试温度，又替他把碎发拨到耳后，他想为Sebastian做更多事，最终却只能坐在一旁呆望他。

他拿Sebastian没办法，也拿爱上Sebastian的自己没办法。他宁愿Sebastian责备他，捶他一拳，也不愿他这么温柔地看着自己，担心自己会给别人添麻烦——要知道他现在和Bucky身边的Steve一样，是肯二话不说为他付出一切的。

时间走到八点半，Chris犹豫着要不要把Sebastian唤醒。他的模样看起来正睡得香甜，但粥快要凉了，医生给的药也差不多该喂给他吃了。

他小心地摇了摇Sebastian的肩膀，很快便得到了一声模糊的回应。

“Chris…？”

Sebastian小声嘟囔着，眼睛却没睁开，Chris感到自己的手指被他扯住了，顿时没了动作。

“真的是Chris…”Sebastian说着梦话傻兮兮地笑起来，洁白的虎牙隐约从唇边露出来。

Chris的身子更僵，想把手指抽出来又想知道Sebastian在做什么梦，梦里面竟然会有他。

Sebastian在睡梦中舔了舔嘴唇，让那饱满的唇瓣泛起了诱人的水光，Chris忍不住凑近一些，却听到Sebastian飞快地说了句，“喜欢…”

Chris惊的心脏猛地漏了一拍，Sebastian又勾起嘴角，把他的手牵着贴到自己温热的脸上去了，“Sebastian喜欢Chris，可是Chris不喜欢Sebastian…”

Chris几乎要出口反驳，但突如其来的惊喜让他张大了嘴却发不出半个音节。

“Chris…”

Sebastian念他的名字，声音软得让人的心都要融化，正如他甜蜜的笑容那般，比世界上所有糖果都还要惹人心动。Chris按捺住狂喜，想凑上前偷吻他可人的唇，可Sebastian碰巧在这时醒了。

他的睫毛在Chris眼前轻巧地刮过，眼底朦胧的一片灰绿随即被慌乱填满。

“我正想叫醒你呢。”Chris迅速拉开两人间的距离，心底闪过失落却不好表露。他端起一旁的燕麦，装作什么事情也没发生。“你一定饿了吧，Seb？”

 

 

08

Sebastian张口接住Chris用勺子送上前的燕麦。Chris一直不说话，他便也不说。

很快一碗粥见了底，Chris把碗放下，又喂他吃了药，低声说道，“困了就睡吧，我会守在这里的。”

Sebastian应了一声，钻回被窝。

他后悔极了，后悔对Chris说了那样一番话。这让他以后还怎么和他相处呢？他一定让Chris感到尴尬——甚至恶心了。

而这一切都源自于一个糟糕的梦。

不久前，Chris回房洗澡之后，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地睡着了，梦中一个金发的小精灵扇着翅膀对自己说，“我知道你心中有一个藏得很深很深的秘密，全世界只有你一个人拥有这个秘密，你保守它很辛苦，无人倾诉。但现在我愿意听你倾诉，可以告诉我你的秘密吗？”

Sebastian一下就明白了精灵所说的秘密是什么，因为精灵有着和秘密的主人公一样的湛蓝色眼睛，“我不能告诉你。”他坚定地拒绝。

“为什么？你怕我泄露了你的秘密？”

Sebastian点头。

“可这只是一个梦，你大可以放心。”

Sebastian环视四周，发现白茫茫的旷野上除了他和精灵再没有别人。

“或者，我可以用我的秘密，来换你的。”精灵绕着他飞了一圈。

“那我也不能相——”

“我的秘密就是，”精灵打断他，“你喜欢的人也经常梦见你。”

Sebastian瞪大眼睛，“这不可能。”

“你可以亲自去验证。”精灵挥动着翅膀飞远了，在白色的背景中央逐渐缩小成一个黑点。“所以，如果我说的是对的，你就自己去对他说出你的秘密吧。”

Sebastian向来都不相信这种邪乎的东西，最多是由于平常Chris占据他脑袋的时间太长，才会令他连做梦都总是牵挂着。他把眼睛撕开一条缝，看见Chris端着餐盘在床边坐了下来，不由得心跳开始加速。

如果精灵说的是真的呢？

他感到Chris轻抚他的额头、细心打理他的长发，体会到他有实体一般热烈的视线，在昏黄的光线中凝视自己。Sebastian费了好大力气才忍住没有害羞地蒙住头。

他又回想起Chris扑住自己时着急的表情，回想起他与自己谈话时总把脸贴得太近，回想起他偶尔给予自己的关怀让人分不清是在戏里还是戏外。

Sebastian决定打一个赌。

他想对Chris说出自己的喜欢，他想吐露他的秘密。他确实藏得太辛苦了，好几次那句喜欢都来到了嘴边，要迫不及待地从齿缝溜出，却都被硬生生地吞咽回去。

于是Sebastian演了一出戏。

他觉得Chris想要吻他。他一点点凑近，身上清冽干爽的沐浴乳味道像风暴一般将他包裹其中。Sebastian以为这就代表他们心意相通了，可当他睁眼以后，Chris又退开了，然后再没有和他讲一句话。

Sebastian的心情变得复杂起来，原有的那一点点自信也随之灰飞烟灭。

他认为Chris是坦率的人，如果不喜欢他便会直说，喜欢也会直说。他最害怕Chris的一言不发，因为他还没弄清楚那代表着什么，便只能为此而惶惶不安。

时间一分一秒地过去，Chris将手肘支在椅子的扶手上打起了瞌睡，而心乱如麻的Sebastian却怎么也睡不着。他想去浴室用冷水洗把脸，反复确认Chris睡熟了，才偷偷摸摸地爬起身。

关上浴室门，Sebastian松下一口气。他把冰凉的水冲刷在脸上，却更加没了睡意。鬼使神差的，他站在镜子前脱下了上衣。Chris就在门外几步远的地方，Sebastian只是稍微想象了一下他三角肌隆起的模样，就轻松地硬了。

这很龌龊，但Sebastian不能错失这个机会。

他把手伸进裤子里撸动起来，另一只手捂住嘴以免发出声音，可被Chris发现的可能性又使他无比兴奋。他为自己感到羞耻，又觉得是在为Chris而自甘堕落。

Sebastian的胸口充斥着类似失恋的悲哀感，在释放后习惯性地摸进自己颤抖的股缝。他的身子还很虚弱，高潮过后的感官更是恍惚，他沉醉于拍打在脑海的快感，以至于没发觉有人打开了浴室的门。

“呃、抱歉…”

Chris沙哑的嗓音差点又令他射出来，他刹时间浑身都红透了，不知所措地保持着翘起臀部的姿势。

“我真的、对不起…Seb，你不要哭。”

Chris走上前抱住他，又被Sebastian推开。他的眼泪无意识地流了满脸，背过身去想要辩解，却只能发出呜呜的抽噎。

“Fuck…”他听见Chris在身后咬着牙骂了一声。

他回头快速地瞥了一眼，却被Chris腿间鼓起的一大团物体吓得不能动弹。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Sebastian才有力气挤出一句，“...Chris，你先出去。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

09

Chris躺在床上一夜没有合眼——当然，是躺在他自己酒店房间的床上，而不是Sebastian的——他不敢合眼，甚至不敢关灯。他强迫自己想想许久未见的Dodger，想想Anthony没品的笑话，想想除了Sebastian圆润泛红的臀瓣以外的任何事，但这太难了。

几小时前，他听话地从Sebastian的浴室里退出来，然后是房间，最后轻轻地替他关上门。他脚步虚浮地踏在走廊软绵绵的地毯上，鼻尖还停留着独属于Sebastian的味道，耳廓里还回荡着Sebastian说喜欢他时甜蜜的嗓音。

Chris觉得这一天的信息量有些太大了，大到他恨不得跑起来敲开所有人的门，告诉他们自己的美梦竟然有一天会成真。他躺在床上给天花板繁复的花纹计数，手表走针的声音也喧闹得令人难以忍受。他烦躁地眨眼，而在那百分之一秒的空隙里，Sebastian咬住下唇眼角含泪的模样仍然挥之不去。

**Sebastian** **在他们共处的空间里自慰。**

Chris无法思考。

Sebastian用了水蜜桃口味的润滑剂，闻起来又甜又腻，浅粉色的胸脯像极了初放的蓓蕾，让Chris的每一条神经都为之剧烈颤抖。他放肆地用目光舔舐过Sebastian暴露在外的肉体——他水润的臀缝里也弥漫着股蜜桃般的粉红，臀尖则点缀了些许糖果味的亮光，像是咬一口就能溢出甜美的汁水来。Chris推开门，正好看见Sebastian抽慌忙出埋在体内滑溜溜的手指，透明液体顺着大腿内侧滴落在他松垮的短裤上，印出一道道深色的湿痕。

Chris早就赞美过Sebastian的性感，可他没想到Sebastian能够这样颠覆他的想象。他发誓自己借用了美国队长四倍的自制力，才没有冲上去把对方修长而淫秽的手指狠狠按回那翕动的蜜穴。

他想要从身后包裹住他，咬他的耳垂命令他就这样继续下去直到把自己操射。然后他会用自己的家伙让Sebastian再射一遍，或者两遍、三遍，更多。他还想听他呢喃自己的名字，在激烈的性事中从头到尾，直到他的嗓音变得沙哑，听起来就像Steve闯进九头蛇的窝里找到Bucky后，Bucky喊的那一声Steve。

Chris从没像现在这么硬过。

他想要找个地方发泄，把阴茎粗暴地捅进拳头也疏解不了半分欲望。燥热、冲动和过度的喜悦混杂在胸口。他什么也没想，光是凭借脑海中Sebastian模糊的幻影就射得一塌糊涂。

Chris艰难地将花纹数到了第三百八十四个。

他把身子埋在被褥里喘息，不太明白此时此刻自己该做些什么。或许最好的办法是冲回去告诉Sebastian他爱他，他也认为想象着对方的样子自慰十分羞耻却过于痛快。如果他愿意的话，他们可以把所有荒诞的想法都付诸实践。

Chris坐起身来。

他应该要告诉Sebastian他爱他，不然他们的这段关系就不是平等的。他知晓了Sebastian的秘密，而Sebastian尚且对自己的想法一无所知——Chris讨厌这种不平等。他不能将Sebastian置于这样的境地。

Chris摸过床头的手机，屏幕亮起时数字正好跳跃到凌晨两点。

Sebastian一定睡了，但他可以提前编辑好短信，然后在早晨八点发送——这是Sebastian平常起床的时间，Chris调查过。

他在草稿中敲下了第一行字：

**亲爱的Sebastian** **，十分抱歉昨晚进浴室之前没有敲门（实际上我敲了，但是你没听见）**

见鬼，我在说些什么。

Chris一边按删除，一边把额前的头发使劲揪在手里。

**亲爱的Sebastian** **，十分抱歉昨晚进浴室之前没有敲门，但你看起来棒呆了。**

上帝。

**亲爱的Sebastian** **，十分抱歉昨晚进浴室之前没有敲门，作为补偿，我明天会给你买你最爱吃的披萨。**

全选删除。

**亲爱的Seb** **，明天我有很重要的事情想要告诉你，你愿意见我吗？**

Chris焦虑地扯着头发，把被子揉成一团抱在胸前。他几乎花了一整晚编辑短信，把草稿里的文字改了一遍又一遍最后还是归零，等他终于从苦恼中抽离出来，却发觉自己已经握着房卡站在Sebastian门前了。

这有些不可抗力，他把卡片递向感应区，又在即将触碰到识别区域的前一秒缩回了手。他愤怒地发现自己在犹豫。他的脑海中闪过了许多拒绝这么做的理由，比如Sebastian需要休息不能太早打扰他、Sebastian需要时间消化不能吓坏了他，以及Sebastian或许还没有准备好接受自己。

Chris想要借用一点以往的自信，或是从未来透支，此刻的他胆小得就像一只水沟里躲避阳光的老鼠。他不知道自己站了多久，只是Sebastian把门从里拉开时，小腿已经有些发麻了。

“嘿Chris！…”

门内的声音软绵绵的，带着点颇感意外般的惊喜。Sebastian眨着他的绿眼睛在门缝里打招呼，而精神恍惚的Chris闻到了一丝若有若无的清香。这是独属于Sebastian的味道，Chris认得，闻起来仿佛弥漫着雾气的淡紫色天空。

“是我。”他轻声说。

Sebastian看上去恢复得很好，大概刚刚沐浴完毕，颧骨处透着喜人的淡粉色，睫毛和耳旁卷翘的发尾都保留了湿润的痕迹。“你找我…有什么事吗？”

“呃… ”Chris盯着眼前的人语塞。他打了一晚上的腹稿，此时被Sebastian关切的目光笼罩着，便什么也想不起来了。他的舌头在上颚滑了一圈，“没什么特别的事，就是想来看看你。”

“吃过早饭了吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说早饭。”Sebastian叹一口气把湿热的手掌贴在Chris额头上，后者不自在地躲了躲，又在肌肤相贴的一瞬间紧靠上去。“你黑眼圈很重，昨晚没睡好吗？还是起得太早了？”Sebastian让出一条通道，“我让服务生送来了热牛奶和烤土司，不介意的话一起吃吧。”

 

 

10

一直以来Sebastian都保持着为自己的行为做评估的良好习惯。

比如把Chris邀请进房间合不合适，比如和Chris一起坐在柔软的床垫上喝热牛奶合不合适，以及Chris问他为什么早饭是双人份的，那么他应不应该告诉Chris，自己本来打算亲自去房间邀请他，结果一开门却发现受邀对象已经不请自来了。

不过好在Chris是善解人意的，或者说他不愿见到Sebastian把脸涨得更红。他生硬地换了个话题，问他起床后还有没有感到头晕。

Sebastian啃着杯沿摇摇脑袋。

“太好了！”Chris喜形于色，随后又说道，“抱歉。”

好吧。

可能Chris不知道，Sebastian需要的并不是无止境的道歉，虽然他昨晚的破门而入还没有被原谅，但比起这个，Sebastian更想听他说些别的。

“那个、昨天晚上…”Sebastian决定在感到后悔之前把谈话引向主题。为此他花了整整一小时抛硬币，其中有一百八十三次正面和一百七十八次反面——正面次数更多就代表着他必须去找Chris，而不是等着Chris来找他。

他的话音中断在喉咙深处，因为Chris尴尬地咳嗽了一声，拿起吐司塞了一大半到嘴里，同时飞快地移开了目光。

Chris不想和他谈论这个——Sebastian从他的动作里读出来。

也许Chris接受他的邀请和他一同吃早饭就已经是最大的宽容了，又或者按照通俗，他们两人应该把这件事情当作从来没有发生过，而任何一个再将它提起的人就显得有些不懂规矩。可Sebastian不能退缩，不然今后要如何对自己解释Chris为什么会看着他的样子产生生理冲动？

“我很抱歉，我不是有意不给浴室门上锁，也不是有意要…”Sebastian一边说一边用牙齿把玻璃杯磕的嘎达响。他本来准备好了一整套说辞，但真正面对Chris时大脑就变得一片空白。Chris那过分好看的蓝眼睛和浓密的睫毛不论何时都能令他分心。“我猜我给你造成困扰了。坦白讲，我觉得我不是gay…虽然这么说你肯定不相信，但我真的不知道该怎、怎么去…”

他的脊柱窜起一股灼热的气流，就像经历过的每一个的采访，无论怎样在肚子里搜刮词汇都是徒劳。“昨晚，我是觉得休息得太多了，就想起来到处走走。我打算先去浴室洗把脸，站一会儿，然后再回来睡下，但你在外面，你离我这么近、我没忍住就——”

说到这里Sebastian吸进了冷气般突然噤声。

老天，他在讲些什么！

他这么讲不就等于告诉了Chris，我不是gay，但我却对你有欲圌望吗。

“不是！不是这样！”Sebastian慌乱地抬起一只手，脸又红起来，却被Chris一把扣住。

“Sebastian！…Seb！”

他试图挣脱，可Chris的力道像是镣铐，带着不容置疑的力度把他锁死。

“深呼吸Seb，你不用着急和我解释。”Chris换用两只手捉住Sebastian不安分的手臂，又强硬地夺过他另一只手里的牛奶放到床头柜上。

于是Sebastian的左右手都被温暖的手掌包裹住了。

他浑身发烫，被Chris紧握的肌肤更是一寸寸仿佛在燃烧。他畏缩了，猛然觉得自己这份感情是多么可耻，多么可笑，可他竟然让Chris发现了这本该藏在黑暗中的秘密。如果Chris接下来安慰他不要为此难过，他们还可以继续做普通朋友的话，Sebastian也不能保证自己会不会立马就哇哇大哭起来。

“嘘…baby，放轻松一点…”

Chris用拇指轻轻摩擦Sebastian的手背，“有什么事我们可以好好谈。不要哭，好吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来足够温柔，可Sebastian的眼眶只是越来越红。“嘿Seb，Seb你在听吗？我不想再看你掉眼泪了。”

Sebastian狠狠吸了一下鼻子，觉得这辈子从没体会过如此羞耻的时刻。

“你能抬头看我吗？嗯？”

Chris对每一个人都这么有耐心。他会去医院看望重病的小孩，会拍着同事的后背鼓励他们加把劲，会在拍摄的困难时期用玩笑来缓解每个人的心情。

他是那样得好，所以他对Sebastian也很好，就和他对其他人一样，总是温和而充满关怀——或许Chris觉得这一切都理所应当，毕竟这就是他待人处事的原则，但在Sebastian看来，这些实在是难以承受。

“没错，就像这样，看着我的眼睛。”Chris引导他，手掌伸入他浓密的棕发中缓慢却坚定地向后抚摸。

Sebastian试图抗拒。他不想为了Chris亲密的触碰而产生更多误解，可他阻止不了自己，他喉咙发紧，无比顺从地改变角度以便更好地贴合Chris火热而干燥的掌心。

“我想我们可以开始谈话了。”Chris的手来到Sebastian的后颈，安慰性地挤压着。Sebastian选择服从。

“首先，你的行为确实对我产生了很大的困扰。”Chris严肃地说，“但你不需要向我道歉。”

看吧，Chris就是这样一个人。他会努力让每一个呆在他身边的人都感到舒适。

“所以你想说的是，我们还能像以前一样，你不介意？”

“不，我当然介意。”

Sebastian的心凉了半截，眼泪差点滑下来。

“我介意的事情可太多了，你给我听好。”Chris用粗粝的指头抹过他的眼角，同时强硬地拉近了两人间的距离，“我很介意你总是在片场偷看我，也很介意Anthony一来你就迫不及待地从我身边逃开。”

“我没有…”

“那你做这种事有多久了？”

“很久。你不会想要知道的。”

“一直都是这样吗？当我在身边的时候就抑制不住，还是我不在的时候也这样？”

Sebastian不明白为什么Chris要这样拷问他，也不明白Chris为什么要介意那些事。他只能想到一个理由，那就Chris早就察觉到他的心思并为此感到恶心了。“你应该早一点告诉我，我才好表现得正常一些不让你难堪。”

可这不是Chris的错，Sebastian心想。他一向都不会把糟糕的话说得过分直白，反而是他自己，他应该早一点断绝了念头，才不会把场面弄成如今这副狼狈的模样。“我能做到划清界限的，但我需要一点时间。”见Chris的眉毛拧起来，他快速又气弱地补充道，“我很快就能让自己不喜欢你了，放心吧，不会再有这种事了。”

 

 

11

“不！”

Chris大叫着惊醒，额头上密密麻麻地布满了冷汗。他的手机从掌心滑落掉在厚绒地毯上发出闷响，窗外阳光猛烈，几乎让人睁不开眼。他的神经突突地跳了起来，脑海里反复回放着Sebastian说的那一句——

**我很快就能让自己不喜欢你了，放心吧。**

从小到大Chris做过无数个噩梦，但其中的任何一个都不如Sebastian对他说出不再喜欢他那样得令人恐惧。他跌跌撞撞地翻下床捞起一件衬衫穿上，鞋子都来不及套就跑到Sebastian的房间门前。

Chris已经分不清梦和现实了，他大力地拍着门，带着哭腔呼喊Sebastian的名字。

很快，Sebastian睡眼惺忪地出现在门后，微微睁开的大眼睛里倾斜出溪水般湿润的绿意。

他看起来刚睡醒。

“你的脸色看起来很不好，怎么了Chris？发生了什么事？”

Chris哽咽着说不出话，额头却无比确切地感受到了Sebastian手掌的温热。

“嘿，不要吓我…Chris？Chris你还好吗？”

他的双手被Sebastian握住，而他知道自己一定抖得厉害。

“天哪，能告诉我些什么吗？你冷吗？为什么你没有穿鞋子？上帝…”Sebastian像是被他吓坏了，用手掌使劲摩擦Chris的双手直到它们恢复温度。“快进屋，我叫人送些热牛奶和烤土司上来。”

Sebastian把Chris拉进房间，从头到脚裹上毛毯，然后关掉冷气。

Chris觉得自己的状态糟糕透了。窗外明明是炎热的夏季，阳光灿烂，到处都布满了生机勃勃的颜色，可他的心还未从噩梦的冰窟里被打捞上来，浑身血液也是冰凉的。他先是使劲地把Sebastian的手臂抱在胸前，很快又还嫌不够似的把他整个人都揽进怀里，仿佛这样才能让自己安心。

幸运的是Sebastian丝毫没有反抗。他乖巧地、一动不动地维持着抱住Chris宽阔后背的姿势，呼吸近在咫尺地打在他颈侧。Chris意识到他们从来没有这样靠近过。虽然出席活动的场合他们会热情地拥抱对方，但那最多只能持续三秒。

三秒能让人感受到什么呢？Sebastian的体温？Sebastian的香味？还是交换贴面吻时他嘴角勾起的弧度？

Chris像濒死的溺水者般紧紧搂着Sebastian，当两人的拥抱时间超过那惯常的三秒之后，汹涌而来的渴望便将他彻底吞噬。他贪恋Sebastian靠近他时所能给予他的一切——从初见就是如此，只不过这种渴望一开始是芝麻大小的雪籽，而后越滚越大，现在已经变成足以压垮他的一场雪崩了。

“至少说点什么吧…我很担心你。”十分钟过去了，Sebastian在Chris怀里蹭了蹭，仰头看向他，“需要我叫其他人来或是打电话给谁吗？我究竟能帮你点什么？”

Chris依旧有些神志不清，但好在他还可以尊崇本能。

**“我想要一个吻。”**

Sebastian的身子瞬间僵硬，“什么？”他疑惑地眨眼，“这又是、一个恶作剧？…”

“从来就不是恶作剧。”

“那你想要我吻在哪里？”Sebastian的声音有些颤抖。

“哪里都可以，任何地方。任何你想要的地方。”

Sebastian的目光转回来，看见Chris的蓝眼睛里混进了属于自己的灰绿色。“你确定？”他心跳得厉害，毛毯里两人的体温都在迅速升高。

Chris没有回答，只是垂下了眼帘，Sebastian能看出他在害怕，害怕的同时也在期待。他还是读不懂Chris，想不明白他为什么一大早会出现在这里，像淋了雨水的大狗般急切地把鼻子拱到自己面前，可怜兮兮地讨要一个吻。

只是一个吻，或许就是字面意义上那种比较亲密肌肤触碰。如果这能安慰到Chris，让他从不管是什么的坏事中平缓过来，那么Sebastian愿意效劳，即使在他的角度看这个吻并不单纯。

他直起后背，把第一个吻落在Chris的额头中央。

他尽量做的又轻又慢，因为Sebastian知道Chris喜欢童话，童话里沉睡的公主会在王子这样亲吻她时从诅咒中苏醒，所以Sebastian希望Chris也能快点好起来。

然后他捧着Chris的脸将嘴唇下移，紧闭的唇瓣轻轻扫过睫毛来到他的鼻梁。

Chris说他可以亲吻任何想要的地方，于是Sebastian又吻他泛红的鼻尖，两次，最后犹豫地悬在了他最为渴望的事物上方。

他真的能这么做吗？假设这真的不是恶作剧而是Chris的确需要他的话。“Chris，我要吻你的嘴唇了。”Sebastian试探性地开口，而环在他腰后的结实双臂在顷刻间收紧了。

“我以为…”Chris终于对他讲出了心中的忧虑，“你讨厌我了。”

“为什么！？为什么你会这么觉得？”

“因为我对你说了很过分的话。”Chris让两人的额头相抵。“我很抱歉。”

他们正以一种别扭的姿势将四肢和身躯交缠，可双方都不觉得有哪里奇怪。

“过分的话？你没有，Chris，如果你是指昨晚在浴室…不，那并不是你的错——”

Sebastian迷糊了，自从昨天Chris跑出房间后两人就再也没见过面，直到今早他被巨大的拍门声吵醒，所以Sebastian实在想不出Chris是何时对他说了过分的话。可Chris根本不听他解释，只是自顾自地继续道，“我应该早一点告诉你一切，不要等你先说，也不要拐弯抹角…”

“天哪…”

他在说些什么。

“现在事情已经无法挽回了对吗？我喜欢你，Seb，很久了。我爱你。我爱你但是我一直不敢告诉你，我做了很多噩梦，关于你的。我总是梦见你受伤，我想保护你，可是又把事情搞砸。你一定想象不出来昨晚我听到你说梦话时有多高兴。你记得吗？你说你喜欢我，可我没有把握住机会，所以现在…你讨厌我也没有关系。”

“不是这样的…”

Sebastian打断不了Chris的自责，可他怎么可能讨厌Chris？他以为自己才是患得患失的那一方，结果Chris担忧的也并不比他少。“嘿伙计，抬起头。看着我的眼睛。”他柔声命令道，捏住Chris的下巴强迫他抬头——既然Chris说了爱他，那么他就没什么好顾虑的了——两人之中总有一个人要踏出第一步。

他深情地望着Chris，身子前倾含住他饱满的下唇。

和无数个美梦中一样，Chris的唇真是该死得适合接吻，甚至比梦中尝起来更好。Sebastian用自己的双唇裹住Chris的，快速地把它们润湿，而后细细地啃咬、舔弄，像是品尝一块再美味不过的布丁。他叠在Chris大腿上的双腿情不自禁地收紧，直到两人胸前的缝隙完全消失。

他们的气息互相缠绕，毛毯从肩背滑落又被踢到床下。Chris没有立刻给出回应，可一旦发觉了自己正被Sebastian吻着的事实，他便再也无法控制动作了。他反身把Sebastian压到身下，撬开他甜腻而黏糊的口腔，舌头急切地扫过上颚和隐藏在深处的虎牙。

Sebastian尝起来确实是甜的，接吻时脸颊染上的粉红也一如想象中得可爱撩人。Chris忍不住把手指伸进他的发间揉弄，而Sebastian给了他一个赞许的眼神，精瘦修长的小腿邀请般盘上他的腰，一面又掀起了宽松的衬衣。

——他的判断没错，没有什么是一个吻解决不了的。此时的Chris看上去清醒多了，眼底的蓝色漂亮而澄澈，脸上的阴霾也不见了踪影。

“我猜我们之间有些误会。”

“我想也是。看来是我的脑子出问题了。”Chris讷讷地接话，把嘴唇抵在Sebastian的下巴沟里嘟囔。“所以今天早些时候，我来找过你吗？”

“没有。”

“真的？”

“绝对没有，我发誓。”

“Oh fuck！”Chris的眉毛高高地挑起来，几乎挨到发际线，紧接着一个大大的笑容在他脸上扩散开来。“这只是一个噩梦Sebastian！见鬼！这只是梦！”

“你到底梦见了什么？”Sebastian抱着他的后背懒洋洋地调笑，“梦见我不要你了，还是我抢走了你最心爱的洋娃娃？”

Chris不接话，给了他又一个火辣的吻，在两人的裤裆都硬到发疼时才停下来委屈地说，“梦见你不要我了。”

“得了吧，你就是爱瞎操心。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“Bucky舍不得队长，我也不可能舍得你。”

Chris把脸埋在Sebastian颈间得意地笑，“那我们来打一个赌吧。”

“什么？”

“赌一开始是谁先梦见谁的。”

“幼稚！”Sebastian别过脸，“你又不能保证你说的是真话！但我们...赌注是什么？”

Chris笑得更加得意洋洋，把Sebastian捞起来放在自己的大腿上，“赌注就是，如果我赢了，一会儿就按照我梦里的姿势来做，相反，要是你赢了，就按照你的。”

Sebastian的脸腾地红起来，屁股却在Chis腿上难耐地扭动，“你、你先说。”

“我认为我没有胜算。”Chris把手伸进衬衣里抚摸Sebastian的背肌线条，坦白道，“我是两个月前，梦到我们在没有人的地方接吻。”

“那我确实赢了，毫无疑问。”

Sebastian的嘴角扬起来，捧住Chris的脸叭地亲了一下。“你要知道，我还是比较喜欢你留胡子时候的样子，因为…”他犹豫了一会儿，手指捏住Chris后颈的碎发玩弄，“因为我头一回梦见你是一年前，梦里你的下巴毛茸茸的，就像刚修剪过的草坪，摸起来有点扎手却很软，亲起来的感觉也很不错。”

“好吧。”Chris迫不及待地打断Sebastian，而Sebastian心领神会地把游走在他背上的手顺着脊柱的凹陷向下牵引到了更为隐秘的地方。“然后我骑了你。”他鲜红的舌尖在双唇之间倏地舔了一下，右手推着Chris的胸膛让他躺倒在枕头上，蜜色肌肤在晨光中显得美丽而饱满。“所以，愿赌服输。”

 

 

12

“接下来的问题，我们想要抛给Sebastian。请问你心目中的超级英雄是谁？”

“Chris Evans. 呃，我是说、绝对的——Chris Evans. ”

“为什么呢？”

“这个啊…”Sebastian羞涩地笑了笑，手指捂住半边脸。

“因为、每一个有了Chris的梦，都会是美梦。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。裙子&情趣内裤。

Sebastian深深地觉得，无论这之后再发生什么样的荒唐事情，那都是他咎由自取。

 

“Sebastian Stan——喜欢穿裙子？”

“不、不喜欢。”他从被子下露出一只眼睛，看向背光处的Chris。

“那Sebastian Stan喜不喜欢——在Chris Evans面前穿裙子？”

 

哦——操。

 

天知道Sebastian为什么会在昨晚的派对上丢了钱包，又答应了Chris替他送过来的请求。

他们刚刚结束了美国队长第三部的全部拍摄，而派对就是为杀青举办的。他们玩得很疯，到天亮了才回酒店。Sebastian本以为Chris在电话里的意思是，他会在一起吃晚饭的时候顺便将钱包给他，却没想到Chris拿了钱包里的备用房卡来开他的门。因此Sebastian答不答应完全就不是事情的重点，就算他没有丢东西，Chris也一定会找个别的什么理由进来——他们只是太久没做爱了。

“快点回答我呀，Sebby。”Chris凑近一点，“到底喜不喜欢？”

Sebastian很后悔。

后悔他在见面之前就忍不住先要给自己来一发。

他已经做好了充分的准备，手指甚至还半埋在湿乎乎的小洞里，听到Chris故意低沉的发问，浑身一个激灵，柔软的肉道瞬间把手指绞得更加紧了。

“喜、喜欢。”他嚅嗫道。

Chris满意地点头，一把掀开被子，目光肆无忌惮地扫过Sebastian汗津津的蜜色肌肤。

“喂！你干什么！”

Sebastian慌忙掩住下身，但多余的润滑液早就在床单上沾湿了一片，从臀缝一直蔓延至腿根。Chris轻笑，视线往上，发现他的眼眶也是通红的，几丝棕发印在嘴角，分明一副情动的样子。

“既然喜欢，就穿给我看吧。”

他把裙子扔给Sebastian，自己却重新坐进单人沙发，拿起杂志一本正经地翻阅起来，“我等你。”

 

Sebastian在浴室里把Chris从头到脚骂了个遍。

 

“该死！…这也太小了……”

他嘟囔着把裙子拉到大腿处，和缺乏弹性的布料做着斗争。

他发誓现在Chris的心里一定很得意，毕竟这条连衣裙该死的和电影里绕着他跳舞的那群姑娘们穿的一模一样。蓝色翻领加上红白条纹的高腰裙摆，胸前还有星星样式的别针。

Sebastian绝对没有这方面的癖好，这只是很久以前一个粉丝送给他的，压在一堆海报和小熊玩偶的下面，要不是他把袋子里头的所有东西都翻了出来，它绝对没可能在这个时刻出现在自己房间，还被Chris发现了。

 

“你好慢啊。”

Chris在Sebastian走出浴室时这样抱怨着，双眼狠狠盯住了他裙摆下的紧实大腿，喉结滚动，像一头久未进食的饿狼。

“这下你该高兴了吧…”Sebastian被盯得不自在，红着脸低下头，小声解释说，“它有些小、所以我…”

只套了裙子。

“看起来很傻对吧。”

“不会。”Chris仍旧坐在沙发上没动，但裤裆慢慢支起了帐篷，“你看上去性感极了Sebby宝贝。所以你——真的喜欢穿裙子？”

“不喜欢。”Sebastian厉声否认。

“那为什么拍戏也要带着？”

“只是、只是收东西的时候不小心装进来的。”

“好吧。”Chris挑挑眉，“那能告诉我，你自己偷偷穿过几次吗？”

“两次。”Sebastian瞪他，眼睛张得圆溜溜的，可没过多久表情就软了，显得十分委屈，“我记得之前那次明明穿得进的…”他扒拉着腰上的衣料试图把它们拽到肩膀上挂住，胸前的两团软肉被挤得鼓涨起来，“都怪他们老让我增重…”

 

哦上帝。

 

Chris快要喘不过气了。

他经常想不明白Sebastian的某些举动究竟是出于有意还是无意，就好比这一次，他把Sebastian扑倒在床上之后，对方的脸上竟然写满了不知所措，好像他根本就没在拿肉体诱惑自己。

算了。

他吧嗒一声亲在Sebastian红润的唇上。

反正他总能把这个甜心吃进嘴里，不管他是穿着刚参加完晚宴的整齐西装、松松垮垮的睡衣或是款式普通的套头衫，再或者只是光溜溜的从浴室里出来，Chris只要一见到他就能立马硬成铁。

——当然工作时间除外。

Chris用舌头搅乱Sebastian的口腔，手摸到他的脑袋后头松掉了头绳。Sebastian的头发摸起来很柔软，还会带着点糖果般香甜的味道，Chris一下下地为他梳理着，便听到他在接吻的间隙里开始呜呜地呻吟。Sebastian喜欢Chris揉他的头发或是后颈，这会让他浑身发麻，腰两侧像过电般酥痒，他忍不住将腿盘到Chris挺翘的臀上，却立刻被按了回来。

“嘿，你正穿着裙子呢宝贝。”Chris凑到Sebastian耳边，一边咬他的耳垂一边低笑，“你见过哪个女孩子这么狂野的？”

Sebastian的脖子整个涨红了，“她们不狂野只是因为没法和你做爱，Evans先生。”他揪住Chris的领子咬他的下唇，见他眨着眼不回话，又补充道，“我以为你喜欢我更狂野一点？”

“噢！没错、你说得对。”

Chris将手掌贴在Sebastian的膝盖内侧，把他的大腿一点点撑开，“就像上回你骑着我射了三次，我真是爱死你那个样子了。”

“老天…”Sebastian舔了一下嘴唇，想把Chris的胸肌推远一点，却无法拒绝他的胡子。

他想起来自己似乎曾说过，说他喜欢Chris的胡子，第一次梦见Chris也是带胡子的。

这实在是太错误了，Sebastian想。

他就不该告诉Chris。

这样的话Chris就不会老拿胡子折磨他，用它们蹭他敏感的颈窝，在由上至下亲吻他的胸膛和小腹的时候，这些绒绒的毛发扎的他心也发痒。

“Chris、拜托……快停下…”

由于刚结束拍摄的缘故，Chris的胡子到现在只长出了薄薄的一层，摸在手上都远比以前扎人，更别说他正用这些粗粝的胡渣磨蹭自己的乳头。

“Chris！Chris…求你了…”Sebastian小声求饶，但Chris只是当作没听见。“快、快拿开…”

他的乳头同样很敏感，平常穿布料稍微硬一点的衣服就会勃起。Chris总拿这个开他玩笑，但它们越是被玩弄，就越受不了刺激。Sebastian在胡子和舌头的攻击下情不自禁地躬起后腰，呻吟声也渐渐控制不住。Chris顺着背部的曲线抚摸他，温暖干燥的手掌滑过肩胛骨渐渐探向下方的更深处。

“裙子是你自己买的？”

“唔…不是。”Sebastian的视野有些模糊，额头也汗津津的。他吸吸鼻子，在Chris揉捏他腰侧时忍不住发抖。“我的粉丝送的，是个意外。”

“哇哦。”Chris惊叹，“她们对你这么大胆！？”

“是啊。我还收到过冬兵的制服，胸口开了一大道口子的那种。”Sebastian皱起眉毛，“但我发誓我没穿过那个。”

“你可以穿。”Chris似笑非笑地看着他。

“不过只能在我面前。”

 

 

Chris对前戏有着非同寻常的执着。

有好几回他单靠接吻就把Sebastian给弄射了，Sebastian会为此闹些小脾气，但他一向都引以为豪。

“Chris！等一下.…..唔！…”

不过这一回似乎有些太快了。

Chris抬头，看见Sebastian的绿眼珠一下子变得湿漉漉的，下唇也咬得通红。

他还什么都没做呢，只是告诉他自己要准备掀他的裙子了。

“换身衣服就害羞了？”Chris说着便摸进了裙摆，顺着大腿内侧一路往上。Sebastian抖得厉害，嘴里像在嘟囔些什么，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，眼睛却闭上了根本不敢看Chris。

Chris本打算安慰他说，如果不喜欢下次我们就不穿裙子了，但等他终于触到Sebastian滚烫的大腿根，并且发现了他害羞的真正原因，心里想的却是：我绝对不能让这成为最后一次。

“你看够了没…”Sebastian红着脸等了好一阵，感到Chris突然没了动静，便胆怯地睁开一只眼。他一开始还害怕Chris会无法接受他的这种做法，但事实证明，Chris对此接受良好。

“喂、你能不能不要一直盯着…”

Chris摇摇头，目光几乎要把他的裆烧出一个洞来。“这难不成，也是粉丝送的？”

“当然不是！”

“那就是你自己买的咯？”

“是、是吧。”

“Sebby我爱你！”Chris大声宣布，嘴角拉成一个大大的弧度。他把手塞进勒住臀肉的纤细丝带下向外揉搓，又俯身吻了吻Sebastian裹在黑色网面蕾丝里的阴茎。

Chris做梦都没想过Sebastian会为自己穿这种发骚的情趣内裤，或者说，即使梦见了也不敢相信这会成为现实。他所钟爱的Sebastian的丰满臀瓣上没有任何的布料遮盖，除了两条细细的，将软肉勒出一道沟壑的弹性丝带。他坏心眼地将它们拉起来，果然Sebastian马上哼哼着抱怨道，“别这样弄……前面、太紧了…”

他不久前才刚刚释放过，乳白色黏液从网面蕾丝的空隙间渗出来涂得到处都是，不应期过后，在Chris的挑逗下，他的阴茎很快又充血勃起，把裹住它的三角形小兜撑得满满的。

“为什么？”Chris将手指松开，丝带便叭的打在颤巍巍的臀肉上，激起一层肉浪。“既然你穿了，就要想到我一定会对你这样做。”

“Chris…”Sebastian羞得全身泛红，拉住裙摆想要遮住下身，但Chris率先扣住了他的手腕，强硬地把它们拉到头顶。

“唔唔！…”

Sebastian不轻不重地反抗，Chris便安慰性地吻他的鼻尖。他在Sebastian的腰下垫好枕头，一边和他接吻一边扒掉自己的皮带和裤子。他早就硬得发疼，看得出来Sebastian也十分想要。他吸着他主动递来的舌头，将他柔软的唇瓣吮出水声。这期间Sebastian细长的小腿又不自觉地攀上了他的腰，他就心领神会地掏出了肉棒抵在他的会阴处上下摩擦，龟头不时顶到囊袋。

Sebastian的穴口随着他的动作一下下地收缩起来，阴茎上的束缚感也越来越强。

“Sebby，你穿成这样我可就碰不到你前面了。”Chirs用手掌罩住他肿胀的下体捏了一把，“没问题吗？”

“没问题的…”Sebastian低声咕哝，抓住Chris的手指送往饥渴难耐的后穴，“反正你不碰那里…我也能射。”他环住Chris的后颈咬他的锁骨，“你只需要好好地操我就行了。”

 

 

有时候，坦诚是一码事，在床上坦诚是另一码事。

Sebastian在床上总是比平时坦诚很多，特别是当他十分渴望Chris火热的老二，而Chris又迟迟不肯给他的时候。

“Chris…可以了、快进来…”肉道深处的敏感区域被Chris一遍一遍地搔刮着，Sebastian拼命张开大腿，脚趾痉挛，“你再这么弄、我就又要射了…”

“是吗？”

Chris明知故问，手指开始在汁水泛滥的穴道里大力抽插。

“不要你的手指…”Sebastian撑起手臂往后退，又被Chris拉回来按住。密密麻麻的吻落在他的大腿根，内侧的嫩肉很快被胡渣蹭得红了一片。“啊…”他将手伸进Chris的短发，喉咙里不断发出甜蜜的淫叫。

“可你明明这么喜欢我的手指。”Chris顶到深处，“是它一直咬着我不放，你感受到了吗？”

Chris曲起指节，两根手指并在一起狠狠地蹂躏着前列腺的位置。

“不要！…

..by在泛满吟他大腿根部的”Sebastian捂住脸。他的小腹收紧，阴茎吐出一波接一波的前液。

当初就不该买尺码这么小的内裤，他迷迷糊糊地想。太紧了，湿透的蕾丝网把柱身和囊袋全部死死裹住，屁股上的丝带也勒得他发疼。为什么Chris还不来操他？他早就准备好了，特意穿这种内裤就是为了Chris能快点来操他。

“这回想要什么姿势？”Chris带着Sebastian在高潮的边缘徘徊。他很早以前就把Sebastian的身体摸了个透，知道怎样才能让他满意。“想让我抱着你吗？”

“随便，怎样都好。”

“真乖。”

Chris把Sebastian软塌塌的身子抄起来，让他背对自己半跪着。Sebastian不安地在Chris的怀里扭动，又在那根粗长肉棒进入他时猛地挺直了腰背。

“喜欢吗？”

Chris揉着他的胸问他。

“喜欢…”

Sebastian爱惨了这种感觉。

Chris的尺寸和他刚好合适，整根没入之后龟头恰好顶在他肉穴里发痒的地方，一分不差，只要稍微动一动，就能让他爽上天。

“我最喜欢你的老二了Chris。”Sebastian嗓音低哑地说着，卖力吞吐体内硕大的阴茎，而Chris跟着他媚肉绞缩的频率不急不缓地抽插。“你穿裙子也很漂亮。”他回应道。

“嗯？”

Sebastian向下望去，看见了依旧好好穿在身上的高腰裙。红白相间的裙摆在他腰间披落，勉强遮住了两人交合的部位，又被他勃起的阴茎在小腹下方撑起伞样的一大块，显得既荒诞又淫荡。

Sebastian呜咽一声。

但Chris没打算放过他。他再次拉起紧绷的丝带，同时加快了操弄的速度。润滑液和体液混合着打湿了床单，Sebastian的臀缝和两人的胯间也全都湿透了。

“你看看你。”Chris舔舐他的脊骨，“像女孩子一样流了这么多水，把裙子都弄脏了。”他故意把粘稠的液体抹在裙摆上，白色黏液在鲜红布料的衬托下愈加显眼，“你的粉丝会想到你穿着裙子做这种事吗，嗯？穿上它只为了被我操？”

Sebastian下腹一紧，热流沿着穴心向上，快感一波接一波地冲来，“难道我会为了别的事穿它们吗？”他扭过头和Chris接吻，“我就是太想被你操了。”

“噢Sebby——”Chris的双眼猛地张大，抱住Sebastian将他翻转过来，胯下顶弄出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“嗯…就是那里Chris！再大力一点…”

Sebastian扒住Chris宽阔的后背，在他顶胯时狠狠地往下坐，穴口大张像野兽一般吸着滚烫的肉柱。

他当然不会为了别的事情穿这些令人害羞的衣物，只是在太久没和Chris见面的时候，他会穿上，然后想着Chris自慰——这比单纯光着身子操自己要痛快许多，Sebastian承认，而Chris的老二比那些玩具更能让他痛快。

“我快要到了…”

Sebastian的眼角逼出了泪水，肉道收缩的频率也渐渐加快。这时Chris却突然大力掰开他的臀瓣，让他猝不及防地将阴茎吞得更深，像是要把他捅穿了。“唔！…”眼泪更多地涌出来，几乎不受控制。他想要释放，但蕾丝把他裹得太紧。他快要窒息了。

“好难受…我想把这个脱下来…”他呜咽着，手指拉起腰上的绑带却使不上力气。

Chris没理会他，发狠地揉他的臀肉，同时深深地顶入。

Sebastian觉得自己已经到高潮了，后面止不住地快速吞吐痉挛，前面却迟迟无法射精。快感像浪潮般拍打他，又随着Chris持续的抽插而无限延长。他挣扎着，不住地呻吟，后腰极力弯折，就像被扔到岸上的一尾鱼。

眼前的白光持续了很久，阴茎上让人发疯的束缚感也持续了很久。Sebastian开始抽噎，而Chris轻轻地吻他的下巴，“再忍一下，很快就好了。”

他捏住Sebastian的腰开始了最后的冲刺，在他松软黏腻的蜜穴里逐渐累积快感。在终于抵达极限的那一刻，Chris用力拉断了紧绷的丝带，Sebastian惊叫一声，立刻释放出来，白浊的精液喷洒在掀起的裙摆上，又浓又多。

 

“下次就没的穿了。”

Sebastian在Chris起身收拾残局时这样说。

Chris抬头看了他一眼，嘴角浮起笑意。

“别担心Sebby，我可以给你买一屋子——只要你喜欢。”


End file.
